Drip irrigation is the controlled delivery of water directly to individual plants through a network of tubes or pipes. When properly designed and managed, drip irrigation has many advantages over other irrigation methods. These advantages include: the elimination of surface runoff; a high uniformity of water distribution; a high water usage efficiency; a flexibility in fertilization; and a prevention of weed growth and plant disease. Drip systems are also easily integrated into fertigation systems and automated systems. However, even though drip systems enable a relatively uniform water distribution to individual plants, depending upon various factors, such as soil conditions, plant types, and weather, drip systems do not always provide the amount of water needed for optimal individual plant growth.